Morning After
by CanadianChick07
Summary: The after effects of what happened between Sonny and Davis at the bar after they got back from Mexico City.


The last thing Lisa Davis remembered was kissing Sonny at the bar they frequented in Virginia Beach. She wasn't sure what made her do it, as it wasn't just the alcohol that prompted the kiss. Maybe it was the slow burn that had been coming between them for months. She had even heard of a bet between some of the guys on when her and Sonny were finally going to end up together, which in all other scenarios, she'd find insulting. When it came to her and Sonny, she just found it funny.

Which is why when she opened her eyes to Sonny entering her bedroom in just his boxers, carrying two cups of coffee, she didn't know whether to laugh, cry or just go back to bed and pretend that never happened. The last time they hooked up, she left Sonny's place in the middle of the night, avoiding the awkward morning after. He was not taking after her though. "Evidently we both drank too much," Lisa said as she took the coffee. "I see you found out how to work my Keurig."

Sonny put his coffee down on the bedside table and hopped back into bed beside her. "I'm not totally inept in the kitchen."

"Sonny, don't lie to me," she said, as she sipped the coffee. He even knew how to make the coffee the way she liked it.

He smiled at her. "Okay, I can make coffee and eggs, and that's about it."

"Why are you still here, making me coffee? Because this is a little out of character for you," Lisa asked.

He shrugged. "Your words not mine. You were the one who snuck out at 4 am last time."

"I can't sneak out of my own house, Sonny. You didn't answer my question."

Sonny shrugged again. "I don't think I even have coffee at my place. I definitely did not go grocery shopping once we got back from Mexico."

She rolled her eyes. "Glad I measure up to the coffee," she shot back, sarcastically.

He looked at her, as if it was a challenge. "That's it Davis," he said, as he put his coffee cup down and took hers away from her and put it on the bedside table. He was on top of her, right after that.

She stared him right back in the eye. "So, we doing this in the morning too now, sober?"

He shrugged and even she had to admit that he was pretty hot, pretty much naked in her bed. "Well, we are in your bed, are we not?" he said, as he kissed her.

She decided to one up him and flip him over on his back so she was on top of him. "So, I guess we're doing this."

"One question," Sonny said, in between kisses. "How did you get those reflexes, Davis?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

To her surprise, he joined her in the shower after and she still couldn't shake the fact that this felt oddly domesticated and she didn't mind it. Not that she was a bring a guy home type of girl, save for Danny a couple times, but she usually didn't like the whole morning after thing. So far, she didn't mind it with Sonny. It was just normal. And she didn't know how she felt about that.

As she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to go grab a go bag for Sonny so he could have clean clothes. She usually had one form of another of a go bag for herself or Mandy in her car and house and usually one or two for the guys. It had paid off in more than one case. Usually in Sonny's case because that man needed a full time babysitter.

"You have clothes in a bag for me," Sonny said as he opened up the bag.

She raised an eyebrow, still in a towel. "It's called a go-bag. Yours just permanently lives in my car or my house, because its you."

He lifted a shoulder in agreement, "You have a fair point."

"You do need taking care of a lot."

He nodded. "You do it well," he said, kissing her softly.

"What is with this side of Sonny Quinn? I'm not sure I know what to do with this side of you."

"Maybe it's just because I have you all to myself," he replied.

She finished getting dressed and came back into her ensuite bathroom. "It's creeping me out."

He grabbed her again and held her tightly. "Get used to it, Davis."

* * *

 **AN: My quick view on what would have happened on the next morning after. I don't think there's near enough stories about Lisa on here so I thought I'd write a short one.**


End file.
